Taking Charge – Sequel to 'Fantasies'
by badly-knitted
Summary: One of Dee's fantasies involves Ryo handcuffing him to the bed and taking charge, but can he persuade Ryo to give it a try? Witten for Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge 151.


**Title:** Taking Charge – Sequel to 'Fantasies'

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** One of Dee's fantasies involves Ryo handcuffing him to the bed and taking charge, but can he persuade Ryo to give it a try?

 **Word Count:** 3889

 **Written For:** Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge 151: "How do you like it?"

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo had been in Dee's bedroom dozens of times before, but there was something different about it this time and he couldn't quite put his finger on what. Something to do with the bed maybe… Then it hit him and he raised an eyebrow as he turned to Dee. "Since when did your bed have a headboard?"

"Since a few days ago." There was an irrepressible smirk on Dee's face. "How do you like it?"

"Why?" Ryo frowned at the new fixture, confused.

"Huh?" That wasn't the response Dee had been looking for.

"I mean why did you get a headboard? Your bed doesn't really need one."

Dee rolled his eyes. "Because of what we were talkin' about a week or so ago. Don't tell me you've forgotten! You seemed interested enough when I suggested it."

Shaking his head in bewilderment, Ryo sighed. "You've lost me." That wasn't an unusual occurrence; Dee had an unfortunate habit of talking to him at times when Ryo's brain was in no condition to absorb what his lover was saying. "Refresh my memory?"

Holding something up, Dee raised an enquiring eyebrow. "Ringin' any bells?"

"Oh!" Ryo could feel his face turning scarlet; now he thought about it, he did vaguely recall something about… They'd been talking about fantasies, or rather Dee had been talking; Ryo had mostly been blushing, which also wasn't unusual. He frowned as something occurred to him. "Aren't those your police issue handcuffs?"

"Yep! I was gonna get a set for play, but I haven't found any strong enough yet. Don't want something that's gonna snap in half the first time we use 'em, so these'll have to do for now. Don't worry; the keys are on the nightstand."

Ryo stared at his lover, scandalised. "You can't use police property as… as…"

"As what? Sex toys? Bondage gear? Wouldn't be the first time."

"Ngh!" A strangled sound came from Ryo's lips and his blush deepened. He couldn't understand how Dee could talk so casually about such things.

Dee was instantly contrite. "Sorry, babe. But really, it's no big deal. More than half the cops on the force have used their cuffs for kinky playtime at some point in their lives. It's the main reason cited for having to requisition a new set; I know of at least four guys who've had to have their cuffs cut off themselves or someone else. That's not gonna happen to us though, I promise."

Pulling himself together a bit, Ryo sank down on the end of the bed, then jumped up again, watching Dee warily, as if half expecting his lover to pounce on him and cuff him to the new headboard. He managed to find his voice on the third attempt. "I'm not sure about this…"

"I can see that. Relax; if you don't want to that's fine, but I wasn't plannin' on usin' them on you anyway. D'you remember any of what I told you that night? My fantasy?"

"I… uh… vaguely." Dee had talked about Ryo cuffing him, then… riding him.

"You'd be callin' the shots. We could start out like normal, get ready, and then you could cuff me, or not; your choice, but just so you know, I'd love it. Bein' completely at your mercy would be a real turn-on." Dee set the handcuffs down on the nightstand, beside the keys. "I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not comfortable with, you should know that by now, so it's up to you. All I'm askin' is that you think about it. Okay?"

"Okay." Ryo knew though that once an idea got lodged in his mind he'd probably wind up following through with it despite his inhibitions. Dee just had a way of making him want to try things, never putting pressure on him, just tossing out an idea and letting Ryo's imagination do the rest. It wasn't exactly manipulation, it was more that Dee understood the way Ryo's mind worked and was providing opportunities for him to try new things at his own pace.

Dee had a lot more patience than Ryo had originally thought, and he proved it now, moving close and kissing Ryo long and slow before pulling back. "We don't even have to do anything right now if you're not in the mood; we could just watch TV or something."

They'd been out for dinner and come back to Dee's place afterwards because Bikky was having a sleepover at a friend's. Now that Ryo was involved with Dee he was doing his best to arrange things so that one night a week they could go out on something resembling a date. It didn't always work out, there were a limited number of places he could send his foster son overnight, and he couldn't always expect Melinda to Bikky-sit, but over the past four months they'd been managing at least two date nights a month, and Dee was spending quite a few nights at Ryo's place in between. Even so, it was always easier for Ryo to relax on the nights they spent at Dee's apartment, knowing there was no chance of Bikky overhearing them, or catching them in the act.

"No, that's okay. Let's just go to bed."

"To sleep, or…?" Dee didn't finish the question, just waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"It's barely ten, much too early to sleep." A faint tinge of pink stained Ryo's cheeks; they hadn't come back here to sleep, the whole evening had been leading up to sex and while Ryo's libido would probably never catch up with Dee's that didn't mean he wasn't interested. Besides, although he still hadn't made up his mind on the whole handcuff thing his curiosity had definitely been piqued. Dee's hands were always everywhere, so much so that at times Ryo felt he didn't get a chance to explore his lover in return. With Dee restrained… He could do whatever he wanted and take his time. It was definitely something to think about.

There were nights when Dee was as impatient as Ryo had always thought he would be, practically tearing his clothes off him and throwing him onto the bed, but there were other nights, like tonight, when there was no need to rush. They undressed each other unhurriedly, kissing and caressing, licking and tasting… Clothes seemed to just vanish in mysterious ways and almost before Ryo knew it, they were both naked, rolling around on the bed until he somehow wound up on top. Dee had probably planned it that way, because he always knew exactly what he was doing. He ran one hand down Ryo's back to stroke over his buttocks, pulling him closer and grinding their erections together.

Ryo groaned into his lover's mouth as they kissed messily, noses bumping together and teeth clashing as their coordination went out the window. Then a moist finger brushed across Ryo's entrance and he wondered how Dee had managed to open the lube and squeeze some onto his fingers one-handed. He knew if he tried that he'd just get in a mess, but Dee had some pretty amazing skills that he… Ryo lost track of his thought as his brain stalled and he almost forgot to breathe. Damn Dee for being so good at this! It was hardly surprising he hadn't been able to remember what they'd been talking about last time. How was he supposed to remain coherent when Dee was touching him so intimately? It really was unfair!

Dee prepared Ryo quickly but thoroughly; he'd had plenty of practice. Ryo might have helped, or tried to, but he was having a hard time focussing on anything and his intentions kept fizzling out before he could act on them. Every time he started to think "I should…" Dee would do something to him that derailed his train of thought so completely he ended up not doing anything at all, except maybe moaning, and squirming. When Dee suddenly stopped it took Ryo a full minute for that fact to register in his befuddled brain.

He opened his eyes to stare muzzily down at Dee. "Why'd you stop?"

"Just makin' sure I've got your attention," Dee said with a chuckle. "How d'you wanna do it?"

"Huh?"

"You on top like this? Me on top? Side by side? Upside down?"

"Um…" Ryo wasn't used to being given a choice; when they got to this point, things usually just sort of… happened, like some choreographed dance Dee knew all the steps to while Ryo was the beginner, letting himself be guided through whatever variation his partner had decided to teach him. He wasn't too sure the upside down option was even serious, probably Dee's idea of a joke. Then it occurred to him what his lover was really asking, without actually coming out and saying it, and as if his eyes had suddenly taken on a mind of their own they slid inexorably to the handcuffs on the nightstand. Almost before he'd made a conscious decision they were in his hand, and he frowned at them, unsure of how to proceed.

"Your choice, babe, and you can change your mind any time."

"Uh… okay, how do I…"

Dee offered a wrist. "Fasten them tight enough that my hand won't slip out, but not so tight they pinch. Thread the chain through the headboard and then cuff my other wrist." Tilting his head back awkwardly to study the new headboard, Dee added, "The center post's probably your best choice." He shifted again so he could look Ryo in the eye. "I made sure to get the strongest one I could find, solid hardwood."

"Right. Uh…" Ryo went to cuff Dee's wrist then hesitated. "Shouldn't you have a… you know, a… um, safe word?"

"Doubt I'll need one, I trust ya, but if it'll make ya feel better, how about…" Dee thought hard for a moment. "Cabbage."

"Cabbage?" Ryo's eyebrows vanished into his hair and he couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Well I've never really liked the stuff, and it's gotta be something neither of us would ordinarily say in bed."

"I guess you're right. So if you say 'cabbage' I stop and undo the handcuffs." Ryo glanced to the side, making sure the keys were easily accessible.

"Yep! But I won't, so ya don't need to worry." Dee flashed a wide grin. "Just tie me up and ride me, cowboy!"

Ryo felt his face flush again. "About that…"

"You've done it before. This is about you more than me, babe. I know I tend to take over most of the time so if I can't it'll mean you can set the pace, do whatever you're comfortable with.

That was sort of what Ryo had been thinking earlier. "Okay." He nodded and snapped the cuffs around his partner's wrist. "How's that. Too tight?"

Dee tested it. "No, that's good; I can't get my hand out. Now do the other one." Lying flat on his back he reached over his head and gripped the headboard.

Ryo knelt beside Dee, threading the handcuffs between the wooden slats and securing Dee's other wrist. "It doesn't look very comfortable."

"I'll tell you what's not comfortable; you're too far away. Touch me," Dee urged. "Kiss me. I'm all yours, baby, you can do whatever you want with me."

That was too much temptation for Ryo to resist; he leant in, capturing Dee's mouth, his tongue exploring at will, savoring his lover's familiar taste while his hands trailed up the taut muscles of Dee's arms, a final quick check to make sure the cuffs weren't hurting him. Dee was still holding tight to the headboard so he wouldn't pull against the cuffs and make them dig in painfully.

Pulling back, eyes dark with desire, Ryo gazed down at Dee, who smiled back up at him, lips pink and kiss-swollen, his pupils so wide his eyes were almost as dark as Ryo's. He really was a beautiful man. Leaning down once more, Ryo kissed his way along Dee's jaw and down his throat, remembering how good it felt when Dee did that to him. He nipped lightly at Dee's collarbone while one hand trailed over his partner's muscular chest, tracing his ribs with feather-light touches, drawing a shaky moan from Dee's lips. The smooth skin beneath his fingertips twitched; Dee wasn't as ticklish as Ryo could be, but still…

Sliding lower, Ryo tentatively lapped at a nipple, making it harden. He switched to the other one, swirling his tongue around it before sucking lightly, trying to remember all the things he enjoyed Dee doing to him. It felt strange being the one in control, but not in a bad way, just unfamiliar.

Dee groaned, arching off the bed, his breathing quick and shallow.

"You like that?" Ryo murmured against his lover's skin.

"Oh yeah! Don't stop!"

"Wasn't planning to." Ryo bent back to his pleasurable task, teasing one nipple with his fingers while licking and blowing on the other as Dee squirmed.

It was good making Dee respond like that, but it wasn't enough for Ryo; he wanted something for himself too so he swung one leg over Dee's hips and lowered himself until their erections were touching like they had been earlier. Dee's hips surged up, pressing against him and Ryo had to move his hands in order to hold his lover down. "Not yet," he admonished, rubbing his length teasingly against Dee's, a spike of pleasure shooting through him at the contact, making him bite his lip to keep from crying out.

"I've created a monster!" Dee gasped out. "You're killin' me here!"

"Hush!" Ryo rose onto his knees and stretched up to kiss Dee, silencing his complaints. "You said I could do whatever I wanted to you. If you want me to stop you only have to use your safe word."

"Nuh uh, no way," Dee said huskily. "You're not gettin' outta this that easily. You wanna stop, you stop, but no way am I stoppin' you."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Love you, Dee." Ryo whispered the words against his partner's lips.

"Love you too, baby. Even when you're drivin' me crazy!"

Laughing, Ryo sat back on his heels. "Whatever shall I do to you now?" He felt almost giddy, drunk on the power he held over his man. Dee must feel this way every time they were together like this, knowing how good he was making Ryo feel, delighting in the pleasured responses he could draw from his lover's body, playing him like a musical instrument, dragging desperate moans and cries from his lips. Giving pleasure was easily as intoxicating as being on the receiving end.

Shuffling lower until he was poised above Dee's knees, Ryo looked down at his prize, then up at Dee's face. Dee raised his head off the pillows, staring down his own body, then up into Ryo's eyes. "Please!" he gasped out. There was no mistaking what he wanted. Holding Dee firmly by the hips, Ryo bent and licked slowly up Dee's cock, twirling his tongue around the sensitive head as he'd seen Dee do to him so many times, and tasting the salty, slightly bitter tang of the pre-come oozing from the slit.

The was going to be tricky; he'd have to take one hand off Dee's hip in order to grip his lover's cock. "Don't move."

"I'll try not to, but you're makin' it hard," Dee ground out.

"I noticed." That wasn't what Dee meant, or maybe it was, but… Ryo was so focused on Dee he was barely aware of his own cock, rigid and leaking as he gripped the base of Dee's erection, holding it steady while he took the head slowly into his mouth. It wasn't the first time he'd done this, but he was still an amateur compared to his partner and couldn't take Dee as deep as Dee could take him, not without almost choking. He'd be okay as long as Dee didn't try to thrust up into his mouth, so he took it slow and easy, sliding his lips up and down his lover's length, sucking on the head, until Dee had to stop him.

"Ngh! You keep that up much longer and we won't get to the main event," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Ryo pulled back. "Sorry."

That got a snort of laughter from Dee. "Don't apologise, dope! That felt amazing, didn't really wanna stop ya, just thought I should warn ya in case you don't want me comin' quite yet. I mean, I don't mind either way, but…"

If he was honest, Ryo still wasn't ready to have Dee come in his mouth, and anyway there were other things he wanted to do while he had his lover restrained. Reaching for the lube Dee had left beside him on the bed, he squeezed some into his hand and smeared in over Dee's length, coating him thoroughly before using his slick fingers to check he was still stretched enough from Dee's earlier preparations.

Dee was watching him avidly. "Have I ever told you how hot you are? Like some kinda Greek god, all smooth, pale skin… It's no wonder I can never get enough of touchin' you." Not that Dee could touch him at the moment.

A faint blush tinged Ryo's cheeks; in his opinion Dee was the handsome one, olive skin over sculpted muscle, an athlete's body, toned and sleek. While Ryo wasn't flabby or any kind of weakling, his muscles were leaner and less well defined than Dee's, but the way Dee was looking at him, the hunger and desire in his eyes… A shiver went through Ryo; Dee wanted him, wanted to touch him, to take him, but he couldn't. Having so much power over his usually dominant lover was a heady experience, but Ryo didn't want to wait any longer; he was as ready as Dee for the main event.

Positioning himself over his lover, he grasped Dee's cock in one hand and slowly, inch-by-inch, lowered himself onto it, feeling that momentary resistance before the head slipped past the tight band of muscle guarding his entrance.

Dee's breath hissed out from between clenched teeth. "Damn, baby, you feel…" His words trailed off into a groan. Both of them were breathing hard.

Ryo sank slowly down until Dee was buried to the hilt inside him, them paused, letting out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Dee was generously endowed and Ryo always felt uncomfortably full until his body adjusted to accommodate his lover's length. He leant forward, hands splayed across Dee's chest for support, and captured his partner's mouth in a deep, sensual kiss, knowing that once he started to move kissing wouldn't be possible. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah, more than ready," Dee panted, planting his feet flat against the bed and rocking his hips upwards.

The motion drew a gasp from Ryo's lips and a spurt of pre-come from his cock, which dripped onto Dee's belly. Sitting upright again, Ryo raised himself slowly, feeling Dee slide almost all the way out of him, then sank back down again, settling into a slow rhythm. He reached behind him to rest his hands on Dee's upper thighs, changing the angle of penetration and at the same time making it more difficult for Dee to thrust up into him. He was in charge, not Dee, and they'd do this at the pace he chose.

Good as it felt, he couldn't keep that up for many minutes; the strain on his thigh muscles soon began to tell. Shifting forwards again, Ryo planted his hands on the bed and rocked backwards and forwards, Dee's cock sliding in and out. Sweat beaded Dee's forehead and chest as Ryo speeded up. "Yeah, baby, faster! Harder!" Like Ryo needed telling!

He sat upright again, this time urging Dee to help, thrusting his hips up as Ryo sank down. Ryo only had one hand available to keep him balanced now; without conscious volition, his right hand had moved to his cock, grasping himself firmly, stroking himself in time with the rhythm he'd set. Pre-come trickled almost continuously, lubricating his length with every stroke, heightening his pleasure. He was too caught up in the delicious sensations flooding through his body to feel embarrassed

"Dee…" he gasped.

"Don't stop!" Dee panted back, his gaze flickering between Ryo's flushed face and the hand working his cock.

"Wasn't gonna. So close!" He wasn't going to last much longer, but he didn't think Dee would either. Rising up he slammed himself down on Dee's cock once, twice, three times… That was all it took; a strangled cry escaped Ryo's lips as he came, streamers of come splashing across Dee's chest as he clenched around his lover's length, propelling Dee over the edge into his own mind-blowing orgasm. It seemed to go on forever.

Breathing hard, Ryo sagged forwards against Dee's chest, grimacing at the stickiness between them, and feeling Dee gradually softening inside him. "That was…" He trailed off, unable to find any words to adequately describe what he was feeling.

"You were incredible." Dee tried to reach for his lover before remembering he couldn't. It hardly mattered. "Gorgeous, sexy, smokin' hot…"

"I'm a sticky mess and so are you."

"Yep," Dee agreed with a chuckle. "That's how you know you just had fuckin' awesome sex."

"Dee!"

"What? It was! You know I'm right." Dee sounded insufferably smug.

"Mmmm." No longer caring about the stickiness, Ryo let his body go limp. "Don't think I can move."

"I know I can't." Dee made a snuffling sound. "Your hair's tickling my nose and I can't scratch it. You gonna let me loose or keep me tied up all night? Think I've got another round in me if you're up for it."

"What?" Ryo sleepily raised his head and saw Dee's arms, still stretched above his head and secured to the headboard. "Oh, sorry… Forgot." Groping at the top of the nightstand one-handed, he found the keys; that was the easy part. The hard part was sitting up enough to reach one of the handcuffs, fit the key into the lock, and unfasten it, but after a few moments of fumbling there was a click and one of Dee's hands came free.

Despite the handcuffs now dangling from one wrist, Dee immediately wrapped both arms around his lover, holding him close; he could get the other cuff off later. "Thank you," he murmured against Ryo's hair. Don't mean for unlockin' me," he added quickly. "For cuffin' me in the first place." He fell silent for a couple of minutes, content just to hold his baby, but eventually he had to ask. "So, d'you think that's something you might wanna try again? 'Cause I'd definitely be up for it, anytime you want."

"I… yes, I think so, I… I liked being in control. I mean, I wouldn't want to be every time, but… It was good, just tiring…" Ryo's voice trailed off into a huge yawn and Dee chuckled, rolling both of them onto their sides, still holding Ryo close.

"Rest now; we can clean up in a bit." Reaching past Ryo, he tugged the covers over them so they wouldn't get cold. In minutes they were both sound asleep; round two would have to wait.

.

The End


End file.
